YJ drabbles
by Opaul
Summary: Drabbles on a variety of topics and theme. Canon pairings!


**Some drabbles I wrote rather than working on my anatomy essay. Enjoy,( is part of my YJ 100 project.) **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Pretty<strong>

Honestly under normal circumstances M'Gann was not the type of person Artemis would consider being friends with she noted as the girl insisted on going to the high school cheer clinic despite the fact she wasn't even enrolled in school there. Art leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes as M'Gann jumped around ridiculously with all the other girls on the gym floor, interesting how being part of the team had changed a view things.

**2. Discriminate**

In any other situation, Wally probably would have no problem with the girl, but kicking/replacing one of his best friends on the team was one of those things that could change that. The darker side of loyalty you could say. _How did that thing get in here, you were supposed to be on perimeter._

**3. Stickman**

There were many things Kid Flash considered himself good at; fighting, dodging bullets, running on water, advanced chemistry, complex calculus, breaking the sound barrier in his sneakers. Unfortunately as he swung too high and too late, missing the ball by a mile, baseball from some reason wasn't one of them. The laughter of the other team members rang out as he trudged away from the makeshift plate.

**4. Push**

It just needed a little push, he was sure of it. He winced and caused it to shift. Well he was wrong; Superboy thought scratching his head as the construction site came toppling down.

**5. Fanzine**

"See," the junior speedster said smugly shoving the magazine into the green clad archers face. "See these girls think I'm hot they voted me into the top ten hottest teen heroes list."

"Sure," Artemis drawled with a roll of her eyes, "Right behind Robin, Victor Mancha, Lightning Boy, Cosmic Boy, Kaldur and Superboy."

Artemis smirked as the crest fallen boy returned his attention back to surveillance.

**6. Return**

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Superboy asked chunking a flat fist-sized rock out across the water.

"I don't know man," Robin said shrugging.

"But think about it this way, Mars isn't that far away." Superboy huffed staring out across the reflection of the setting sun in the waves. "Still too far."

**7. Ascribe**

To be honest none of the other four members could remember why Robin thought it was a brilliant idea to make Wally and Art partners on this mission. No one really argued either; the pair's bickering had simply gotten out of hand. It was time they got a chance to release some of tension.

"I do not know Robin, I don't think leaving them alone together in the ship is a good idea."

"Are you kidding, haven't you ever heard of the hamsters in a duffle bag routine, its classic."

"I'm sure I do not know of this routine you speak of."

"Come on Kal," Robin said turning away, "I'll explain it on the way."

**8. Rotative**

Artemis had several stories on how her mother ended up in a wheelchair that she told to people. "Birth defect" "Car accident" "Skiing injury" "Fell down the stairs as a child" The real reason her mother ended up in a wheelchair was far scarier a secret than something she could never tell.

**9. Founder**

Wally turns his attention back to the crowd of adoring fans cheering at their latest victory as his friend turns to go. It's weird that Roy doesn't get to join in since technically without Roy "throwing down the hat" in the Hall of Justice there would be no team.

**10. Mystery**

Connor takes a carton of milk out of the fridge and returns to the living room. He sits down on the couch, sipping it, in front of a screen of pure static. A few minutes later M'Gann wanders in and snuggles up beside him. Together they sit in front of the ant fights on the screen in silence. Robin watches the events unfold in bemusement. Love was a mystery he was pretty sure even Bats couldn't solve.

**11. Chickasaw**

"Is that a Vietnamese blanket?" Wally asks curiously too the woman in the street stall. Today is the day of the state fair.

The woman blinks for a second trying to contemplate what just came out of the boy's mouth.

"No it's Chickasaw….."

Wally's eyes widen in realization and Artemis can't help but double over in laughter.

**12. Wrath**

_"Dad," She stated in angered realization. "He must have done this, another of his stupid tests."_

_"What kind of test?"_

_ "He probably wants me to kill you." Wally's eyes widened, but the screeching sound of an explosive soaring toward them had kept him from wonder about it further._

Wally knew from that day on to keep an eye out from coming underneath her wrath. He wondered biting into an apple as he watched her fire off arrows at a practice target. She had killed people. Lots of people.

**13. Persimmon**

"Connor…..I don't think that's ripe yet." M'Gann urges watching her boyfriend bite into the piece of fruit.

"Tastes fine to me."

"Oh okay then," M'Gann says watching him walking out of kitchen.

**14. Interlaken**

They were in a small mountain town Switzerland. Which in retrospect was a lot more romantic than it sounded; well it would have been if it weren't for the psychopathic killers chasing them. And the fact that the group had gotten separated and that neither Wally nor Artemis could speak Swiss. This lead to some very awkward moments; when a local man kept trying to rent the _young couple_ a room rather than telling them if he'd seen a green girl, a boy with a mask, and an Atlantian run by.

Artemis had never seen Wally's face turn that shade of red before. Had to say she kind of liked it.

**15. Gold-filled**

Zatanna said the magic words and the small black caldron filled with little round gold pieces. "Happy Leprecon Day," she said smirking handing Wally the pot-of-gold. He just rolled his eyes as she skipped off to join Robin. "Oh joy ginger jokes."

**16. Chromomere**

They were inside her. Part of her. Almost just like ones inside her sister. As Artemis remembers back to her childhood and tries to connect her to the girl who disappeared like smoke into the night. The more she thinks about the more it seems that only genetics really connect them.

**17. Go-go**

"What's a go-go?" Connor asks as Robin flips through channels. Confessions of a Go-Go Dancer was playing on Lifetime.

"Its like a stripper who doesn't take all their clothes off," Wally comments passing through with a can of soda in his hand. Robin inwardly slaps himself.

"What's a stripper?"

The glare from Kaldur keeps him from answering.

**18. Custard**

"You got some on your face," M'Gann mentioned politely to the boy inhaling the contents of the bowl he had just bought off the street vender, with his head almost literally in the bowl.

"I did, where?"

"Everywhere," Artemis just rolled her eyes and handed Wally a napkin.

**19. Lipoid**

The boy's intake was astounding. "How exactly do you not weigh five hundred pounds."

"Magic," Wally answers grinning at Arty and stuffing another cheeseburger down his throat.

**20. Photomorphogenesis**

The rest of the team shakes their heads in confusion as Robin tries to explain it…again. Groaning he pulls up the screen and beings the explanation over again.

"Do understand a thing he's saying," Arty whispers to Wally.

"Something to do with plants….."

"Oh you're a big help."

Wally simply grins. "All in a day's work beautiful." The comment earns him a slap in the back of the back of the head and the whole rest of the team to turn around and glare at them.

"She started it."

**21. Scanning electron microscope**

His eyes lit up like the fourth of July as his nine-year-old self pulled the contraption out of the box. Batman even smiled a little at his Ward's delight. Wasn't every day you got a microscope for your birthday. Robin holds this memory fondly as he stares on at the large hulking machine before him.

"All right let's make some micrographs!"

**22. Dim**

Artemis' breath hitches as she leans over the dying boy. Her hands as she removes the blood soaked cheap costume mask. His skin is ghostly pale against the deep red that seems to be pouring out of him. His tiny face looks up at her with glazed over brown eyes. "I wanted to be brave just like Kid Flash," he utters, his voice raspy. "Did I do good?"

A hand grasps hold of Artemis' shoulder. Its shaking irratically. "You did wonderfully," Wally says desperately trying to maintain composure. "You did better than I ever have."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Really."

"Really," never has she heard more sincerity in his voice.

And with that the child's eyes go dim; the life pouring out of him onto dirty concrete. Robin covers the body with his cape as Wally dry heaves in the ally way. Nothing can make you sick like knowing some kid died because you screwed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
